<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>线下约会的优点 by SethTu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907563">线下约会的优点</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethTu/pseuds/SethTu'>SethTu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethTu/pseuds/SethTu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在急救员的建议下救护车和一个名叫漂移的网友面基了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>线下约会的优点</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天对救护车来说又是忙碌的一天，手术从早排到晚，近期急救室送来了许多受伤的机，有些伤势轻微有些则严重到肢体破碎线路都被烧坏，救护车听急救员说最近好像经常有械斗，这些进医院的都是些小喽啰或者围观群众。救护车很不能理解他们对于暴力的热衷，但作为医生他只能是尽职尽责把病人修好，不过从长辈的角度来说他也不是不会举着扳手劝告他们爱护机体远离暴力。</p><p>救护车疲惫的回到自己的办公室，连续几天的高集中工作让他的处理器都好像被烧坏了，他浑身的关节和零件都变得迟钝，灵活的双手都停不住颤抖。这非常不妙，救护车认为自己有必要休息几天，这几天他都没有好好充过电，办公室那张午休才拿出来的躺椅现在权当夜晚的充电床。救护车承认自己是个工作狂，但他现在已经没有年轻时那么有活力与激情了，他需要休息，这段时间可以让他科室新晋的王牌急救员接班。</p><p>就在救护车想着怎么跟同事们商量这件事，急救员就先闯进他的办公室，建议他休假几天，这段时间救护车太压榨自己，急救员他们都怕救护车会过劳死。</p><p>就这样，救护车的排班被科室的同事们分摊了，他回到了都积尘的家，终于有空暇时间好好充电休息。接下来的几天他充电到自动醒，不再吃健康餐而是选择了高能量的能量块，他躺在充电床上看书看电视，一整天无所事事。救护车以前有想过休假该做些什么，但现在他才发觉没有工作的日子太无聊难过了，才三天他就通知急救员他要返回岗位。</p><p>“你可以试一下交个朋友，在交友软件上，聊天或者线下约会。”当救护车要求返回岗位时救护员这么对他说，“有许多机用这种方式来消磨时间，创造友情或者…恋情。”急救员也附和，然后很快的帮救护车在最近很流行的一个交友软件上创造了一个账号，当急救员问要什么图片做头像时救护车没有犹豫将工作照发了过去。</p><p>“还有，别忘记补充我是个坏脾气的家伙，别让些奇奇怪怪的机接近我。”</p><p>急救员想说些什么，但还是忍住了。</p><p>这纯粹是浪费时间，救护车想，他有这种时间去交网友还不如多读几本书或者和别的医生分享一下医疗心得，这样还更有益。</p><p>隔天急救员跟他说有个家伙戳了他，想跟他交个朋友见个面，救护车想不明白怎么会有机想搭理他，他黑着脸查看那个家伙的资料，是个年轻帅气的地面单位，面甲和涂装让他看起来正直潇洒，职业是剑术教练，心动类型那里写着喜欢医疗单位。</p><p>危险人员，救护车在心里给他打了个分，然后告诉急救员他不会去，“这种马上就约人出来的年轻机子不过就是想找个一夜情对象，我不感兴趣。”</p><p>但急救员拼命劝他去，“拜托啦救护车你就去见见他吧，来一次拆卸也能让你放松的，你如果不喜欢他到时候你走掉就好了！”</p><p>“他如果是搞约会诈骗的怎么办？”</p><p> </p><p>救护车还是去了，他们约定的地点是一家他常去的餐厅，客人不多，平时也还算清净，如果见面也很容易注意到对方——他比救护车还早到些，救护车一进来就发现了他显眼的头雕，这让救护车对他的好感有所提高。（10/100）</p><p>救护车径直坐到了他对面，对方看见救护车被吓了一跳，急忙的打招呼。</p><p>“呃——你好，我叫漂移。”</p><p>果然是一个非常年轻的机，还非常很守时，救护车喜欢这点，他开始觉得他做了个正确的选择。</p><p>“救护车。”</p><p>救护车同漂移握手，这让救护车觉得比起线下约会更像是来商谈事务的，想到这他猜想漂移的职业，他可不信剑术教练这种设定，现在已经没有什么人会选择使用冷兵器了，况且现在的社会不允许普通职业者携带任何武器，漂移看起来不像是做文书工作的，机型也不能从事重量级工作，不会是做一些不法工作吧？救护车有些担忧，但他又不知道自己在担忧什么。<br/>
这时餐厅的侍者带着菜单过来询问是否点单，救护车用眼神示意漂移，漂移便马上说出几名字，让侍者快些准备。等侍者离开后救护车看着漂移说道：“你经常来这家餐厅吗？”</p><p>“偶尔来过几次，”漂移对救护车的视线报以微笑。</p><p>“嗯”救护车点头，他对着漂移扬起嘴角，“我们也许会很合得来。”</p><p>漂移露出了有些惊喜的神色，他挠了挠面甲，向救护车保证他不会失望的。</p><p>等到能量都上来后，救护车观察漂移发现他有着非常好的用餐礼仪，他不会粗鲁的喝酒，对待能量块也细嚼慢咽，这让救护车又好奇起他的职业了。</p><p>“你是个执法者吗？”救护车还是没忍住问道，但马上他就后悔了。</p><p>“什么？不，我是个教练，教剑术的。”漂移不明白救护车怎么会这么想，他放下餐具做了个挥剑的动作，解释道：“我知道现在已经不流行冷兵器了，不过喜欢剑术的人还有很多！如果你愿意的话我也可以教教你。”</p><p>听见漂移这么说救护车松了口气，他还怕刚刚的问题会让对方觉得失礼，但马上救护车就疑惑自己为什么会这么关心对方怎么想，他不过是来一场以拆卸作为结局的的面基罢了。但是救护车还是仔细观察着对面的白色跑车，漂移的涂装非常崭新，身后的轮胎都一尘不染，还有着新鲜的橡皮味，他认真的打扮了自己并且是搭乘交通工具来见救护车的，这让救护车对他的好感又上涨了许多。<br/>
救护车决定多和他聊聊，“你在网上说你也很喜欢的M.M的作品,”M.M是个实力派作家，他的作品不管是社会纪实类还是冒险故事都写的极佳，逻辑严谨故事精彩但因为作品过于成熟深刻所以不是特别畅销，但还是有很多铁粉，救护车就是其中一员。在空闲时间救护车就会经常读M.M的作品，主要是看纪实类，虽然不知道作者真的真实面目职业身份，但他的文字犀利总是能一针见血指出社会问题在把这些问题写进作品里让读者深思，救护车没想到漂移这种看起来热血沉不住气的年轻机会喜欢这种作品，但救护车知道自己不能再以貌取机了。</p><p>他们谈了会儿M.M，年轻人虽然有很用心阅读，但对于有些晦涩难懂的部分还是没有理解，他虚心请教救护车的见解，与救护车在文字里进行了情感交融。</p><p>‘——漂移’</p><p>他们谈话正火热时，内部通讯打断了漂移，通讯链那头的警车声音里透着些许不耐烦。</p><p>‘不要再玩了，问他正经事’</p><p>救护车很奇怪同自己正畅聊的年轻跑车为什么突然停下来了然后唐突的转移了话题，“说了那么多，能不能让我更多的了解你呢？”</p><p>噢，原来是这样，救护车这才想起这不是书友见面交谈会，而是一场约会。</p><p> </p><p>“你在医院工作是吗？听说所有的医疗员涂装都是橙色的？”</p><p>救护车想到了急救员，于是回道：“也不尽然。”</p><p>“你们医疗员晚上也要工作吗？”</p><p>“毕竟是修补生命”</p><p>“那三天前的晚上你也在医院吗？有机跟你一起吗？”</p><p>救护车的光学镜收缩，“你这是在盘问我吗？”</p><p>漂移露出些尴尬，他连忙解释自己只是好奇医疗单位的生活，以及想更加了解救护车。</p><p>“我前些日子都很忙，大大小小的手术挤满了我的时间，我的同事看不下去了让我休息几天，所以三天前我一个人待在家。”救护车并不是很相信漂移的解释，但他还是如实回答。</p><p>‘就是这样，问他在干什么。’</p><p>警车的声音紧接着救护车的回答，斟酌了一下漂移还是委婉的问了。</p><p>“我待在家看书看电视节目，没有人跟我在一起。”</p><p>‘问他知不知道狂派，注意观察他的反应。’</p><p>“那是什么？年轻人的帮派？”</p><p>“是最近新起的一个组织暴力活动的派别，他们的成员这么自称。”</p><p>“暴力活动？”救护车马上想到了这几天的病人，“这段时间进手术室的机多得离谱，他们跟这个有关吗？”</p><p>漂移没有看出救护车有什么不自然的地方，他显然是不知情的。</p><p>‘问问他有没有同事知道’警车毫不留情</p><p>“是地下搏斗，有很多年轻机参加，算是很火热的地下活动了，你有同事了解过吗？”</p><p>“这个我就不清楚了”救护车端起酒杯，关心道，“你怎么这么清楚，你不会是他们的一员吧？”</p><p>漂移疯狂解释自己跟这种暴力活动没有关系，他不希望救护车对他产生坏印象，他用内线通知警车救护车不是他们要找的医生，接下来他们都没有再谈过这个话题。</p><p> </p><p>这件事的起因是这样的：漂移是个警察，最近有许多奄奄一息的机被弃在街头，次数频繁，局里立刻就展开了调查。据那些活下来的伤员所说，他们是参加了地下搏斗，这由一个新起的派别组织的，他们利用高回收赌博让许多机参加，但他们的擂主实在是太厉害了，没有人赢得过，他们这些挑战者既输了钱还丢了半条命。</p><p>于是副局长警车马上组织了一些精英让他们去调查，无奈对方太狡猾，他们追踪调查了许久都没有实质成果，直到三天前，他们获取了一个来自铁堡的医生给他们一个拳手疗伤的线索。可是由于目击者当时也被揍的神志不清，他只隐约看见对方是个常见的橙色涂装的医生，手臂上有十字花，他连对方有没有轮子翅膀都没有看清楚。所幸铁堡的医院不多，警车让他从那些医生中挑选几个可疑的，救护车就是其中一位。在调查救护车时偶然发现了他的社交账号，为了不打草惊蛇，漂移请缨在警车与同事的引导下和救护车来一场“约会”。</p><p>救护车不知道漂移的心思，他只觉得这一个晚上过的很不错，漂移出乎意料的健谈，他们之间有许多共同话题，救护车必须承认这完全超出他的预期，他很喜欢漂移，对晚上的活动也充满了期待。</p><p>在用餐结束后，救护车决定主动出击。</p><p>这时漂移的内线又响起来了， </p><p>‘漂移，结束了就快点回来。’</p><p>“所以是去酒店还是旅馆？”同时救护车也问道。</p><p>漂移只注意到了救护车的声音，他呆住了，面甲升温，没想到救护车会提出邀请，他听见了通讯那头自己的搭档补天士的笑声——他陷入了两难。</p><p>救护车看见漂移这呆住的样子不由得感到了窘迫，天啊他都说了什么？救护车恨不得拆掉自己的发声器，刚刚那种话就好像他才是个想出来钓个一夜情对象的头脑发热的机。</p><p>‘漂移——’补天士在内线喊道，‘你要把持住，小心警车扣你工——’</p><p>漂移果断的关掉了通讯，“酒店吧”他小心翼翼的答道。</p><p> </p><p>漂移一路上都有些晕乎乎的，等他们坐到了充电床上，当救护车触碰他时他才清醒过来，在芯里感叹他这是在做梦吗？</p><p>漂移的请缨是有原因的，他曾经见过救护车，甚至是“有幸”当过他的病人，这是在是在很久以前了，但漂移从没忘记过他。漂移认为自己喜欢救护车，并不是真的对医护机有特别的喜好，社交资料上的都是他瞎<br/>
编的，当他看见警车调出救护车的照片时就觉得自己的火种跳动的不正常，为了能跟救护车有话题他狂补M.M的书，向他们局长请教M.M，他为了和救护车约会做了很多功课，警车还认为他是对任务很上心，在努力。</p><p>不过跟救护车睡在同一张充电床上？漂移是怎么想象不到这种事会真的发生。此时他像个处机一样不安地跪坐在充电床上，看着救护车淡定的斟了两杯高纯然后坐在自己身边。</p><p>“所以，”救护车喝着高纯问道，“对接还是你想来一次火种融合？”</p><p>漂移接过高纯一饮而尽，“对接吧。”</p><p> </p><p>救护车顺从的躺下了，他抬起一条腿勾住漂移的腰让他凑近自己，漂移没想过救护车会这么主动。诚然，救护车的脸出现在他的脑海里不止一次，但情况永远没有这么顺利，救护车总是会推脱或者放不开。想到这的时候现实中的救护车都开始抚摸他的头雕了，然后拉住他与他接吻，漂移觉得自己的火种要跳出火种舱了，他非常想用力握住救护车的手然后将他压在自己身下，可是——</p><p>“你为什么这么放不开？你不会还是个处机吧？”救护车看着扭扭捏捏的漂移，挑衅般的调笑他。回应救护车的是漂移的热吻，他将救护车压在身下，然后像办公事一样请示，“我想拆你，可以吗。”</p><p>不过漂移完全没有给救护车回答的时间，他直接暧昧的抚摸救护车的机身，然后将救护车的手放在自己的腰上，牵起他的另一只手仔细的亲吻。救护车则环住了漂移的腰，普神，他的腰可真好看。</p><p>漂移埋在救护车的颈部亲吻其中的敏感路线，漂移很会这个，救护车被撩拨到机身温度高到离谱，散热风扇都在卖力的运转，他的接口因漂移的髋部热度而湿润，如果身上这个年轻机子再顶撞他几下他接口里的润滑液大概就要从对接面板里流出来了。</p><p>“救护车，请为我打开。”漂移正在以一种非常不妙的手法按压救护车的对接面板，救护车能怎么办呢？他还能拒绝吗？于是他让漂移的手指进入了他。</p><p>漂移的手指有些粗糙，救护车想那大概是他长期使用武器的证据，那些粗粝的手指在他的接口里进出模拟着对接。救护车年纪不小了，但他还是在为自己的润滑液流了漂移一手而害羞，渣的，救护车拍了一下漂移的头雕，“你到底进不进来 ？”</p><p>年轻的机子如救护车所愿，已经充能弹出的输出管进入了救护车的接口，他们两个同时惊叹出声，救护车没想到那根管子会那么大，他很久没有进行过对接活动了，那根粗大热情的输出管让他有些吃不消。漂移则是惊叹于救护车的内部，他差点直接过载，他也说不清是那温度与触感让他失魂还是他和救护车的结合让他兴奋到失智。</p><p>漂移不想让他们的第一次给救护车留下坏印象，他卖力的摇动髋部，把救护车拉进一个又一个的湿吻。这让救护车不得不抱住漂移的脖颈凑到他的音频接收器旁用上了自己这辈子都没有用过的诱惑语气一边蹭着漂移亲吻他的接收器一边让他慢一点。</p><p>漂移露出了心领神会的笑容，他慢下来了，用着折磨机的速度慢慢的在救护车的甬道里滑动，最后直接退出来，只用管头摩擦接口处，他对着救护车做了个下流的手势，然后愉快的看着救护车贴近自己。<br/>
真是个会吊机胃口的小混蛋，救护车在芯里抱怨，他看着那根沾满自己润滑液的输出管，下意识靠近它。救护车握住了漂移，用他的那双擅长救死扶伤的神锻之手色情的抚弄，他喘着气问：“怎么样，我的手也不错吧。”</p><p>其实我还想试一试你的嘴，这种得寸进尺的话漂移不敢说，他只能吞着电解液不停点头。</p><p>很难想到面前这位严肃的医生撸管的技术也这么高超，漂移很快就在救护车的手里过载了，他看着自己的输出液射满救护车的双手，连那双神锻之手的缝隙里都充满了他的体液，这让漂移非常的心疼与懊悔，他唯独不想玷污救护车的这双温暖灵活的手。救护车没有介意，他将自己手里的液体抹在他们的机身上，然后按着漂移躺下，漂移明白了救护车的意图，精力旺盛的输出管再次充能。<br/>
救护车打开了自己的前置挡板，同样充能的管子将输出液滴滴答答的落在漂移腹甲上。救护车没有扭捏，他调整好自己的位置然后骑上了漂移的管子，救护车很少这么做，根本没有这么做过，这还是他从拆卸片里学来的，救护车并不热衷拆卸，他一直觉得自己对这方面很冷淡，但今天这一个晚上他好像把这么多年来的热情都解放了，而且他很高兴看见他这幅模样的是漂移，救护车想自己是不是中了什么病毒，不然为什么会愿意把一切都展现给这个白色的小子。</p><p>漂移很想抓住救护车的腰，医生的腰跟他很不一样，医生的整个机身都方方正正的，没有他身上那些花哨的配件，橙色的涂装让他安心，他甚至想去触碰那对轮胎。漂移的手才刚刚抬起就被救护车拉住让他抱着自己，接下来救护车就全神贯注的取悦自己，他上下吞吐自己接口里的输出管，用手包裹住自己的。漂移被骑的处理器都有些转不过来，太刺激了，他怎么都想不到救护车会骑他，他加重自己放在救护车腰上的手，大胆地拉进他与救护车之间的距离，好去索吻。</p><p>没一会儿漂移就感觉到救护车的内部开始痉挛，甬道把他夹地更紧了——救护车过载了，漂移也忍不住射进了他的机体内，救护车也一同射出。</p><p>这之后，当救护车先进入清洗室时又忍不住询问漂移要不要节约时间一起洗。</p><p>于是漂移的又一个愿望实现了。</p><p>已经疲惫不堪的毒舌医生骂了他一声小混蛋。</p><p> </p><p>第二天救护车醒来时漂移已经整装待发了，他很抱歉地对救护车说他还要去工作。</p><p>“嗯，好的，我想我也应该回医院值班了。”救护车对漂移微笑，昨天确实让他很好的放空了自己，现在他感觉自己机体又充满了能量准备好继续救助病人了，这时漂移坐在了他的旁边。</p><p>“救护车，”漂移看着救护车有些艰难地开口，“我有一件事要告诉你，我想了很久，我觉得我不能不跟你讲清楚，否则的话就是在欺骗你。”</p><p>“你是指你是个警察？”救护车淡定的回应，漂移感到了紧张，救护车清楚的讲明了他的推理，“从你开始问我问题的时候我就发现了，你一直观察我的面甲和我的肢体动作，而且你有时候会偏头好像是在听别人讲话，我想一定是内部通讯。”救护车看见漂移点头，他双手抱胸但并没有生气，“按理来说我应该生气的，但看见你我内芯就莫名的叫我信任你。所以你不打算跟我解释清楚吗？”</p><p>漂移把能讲的都讲给了救护车听，救护车态度变得严肃，他拍了拍漂移的头雕对他说，“你们完全可以来调查我，我也可以帮助你们调查，不必创造一场约会。”</p><p>“不是这样的，”漂移觉得救护车误会了什么，“我是真心想见你的，虽然让你感到了不快，”漂移鼓起勇气开口，“我想说，我们可以交换通讯地址吗？”我不想就这么结束。</p><p>救护车发出笑声，他玩味的看着漂移，“这是后续调查吗？”</p><p>漂移慌张起来，但随后他想清楚了，他坚定地看着救护车，看着他真诚地说道：“我曾经差点进过局子，那时的我迷失了，我找不到生活的希望和自我的价值，我堕落沉迷于暴力和药物，这样的我就算死在街上或者烂在监狱都不足惜。”漂移希望救护车能感受到他回忆与心意，“可是有一个医生救了我，他从警察手下保护了我，他丝毫没有因为我的堕落而看不起我，他激励我，看好我，就算这么多年过去了他对我说的话依然保有热度让我充满力量不再迷失。”漂移的光学镜露出温柔的蓝光，“这次的任务是我主动接下来的，我期待着找到他感谢他，就算他并不记得我，我也想告诉他想念他的温柔和慷慨，感谢普神我找到了，那就是你——救护车。我想告诉你我一直都爱你，我渴望与你有建立一段长久的关系。”</p><p>救护车没有料到他会听见这样的告白，他惊喜又有些担忧，他思考了一会儿，对上漂移的光镜然后问道：“你确定吗？你这么年轻，充满热情，而我，虽然也还没有到不中用的地步但——”漂移打断了救护车的话，他抓住救护车那双微颤的手，“你知道我不是想听这个。”</p><p>救护车笑出了声，“当然，我是说，为什么不呢？”他回握住漂移与他十指相扣，“还有，我可没有忘记你。”</p><p> </p><p>当漂移回去的时候警车已经在大发雷霆了，站在一旁的补天士耸肩摊手，“别看我，我已经劝过他了。”</p><p>警车严肃的批评漂移不听从命令玩忽职守，差点掀桌，“难道还需要我在你们脑子里植入认真这个命令吗？！这次调查不结束就没有休假！”</p><p>旁边的行动部长爵士给他扇风劝他冷静。</p><p>这时警车的私人通讯响了，他查看后身前那可怜的桌子还是没能幸免于难。</p><p>(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>